


擬態（Mimicry）

by Caylren



Series: 某銀髮二小姐的生活 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Genderbending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, and live with both Sephiroth and Cloud, but only Yazoo, or at least this is what I am supposed to be aiming for, the triplets go to school, the triplets love cloud in an obsessive but maybe not romantic way, 年齡操作, 性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caylren/pseuds/Caylren
Summary: 亞祖是三兄弟當中最安份的。畢竟作為排在中間的孩子，她總要有一套能夠讓自己在兄弟競爭當中脫穎而出的方法。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Series: 某銀髮二小姐的生活 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	擬態（Mimicry）

**Author's Note:**

> 很久沒有寫文的我回過神來的時候已經被Remake炸了出來。我懷念這種自己為了自己的慾望而胡亂揮筆的感覺，並希望我的中文還沒有退步到很奇怪的程度。FF7是我的童年回憶，然後現在人老了，有不少已經記得不清楚的地方，而且Remake方面目前只玩到大約中段左右，如有任何錯誤懇請多包涵和見諒。
> 
> 另外也在這邊放一下本文裡一些基本的人物設定：
> 
> 亞祖：本文女主角（？）銀髮三兄弟中的老二。米德加第七區公共學校的初中部二年級。  
> 卡達裘：在本文的設定裡是銀髮三兄弟中的老三。米德加第七區公共學校的小學部五年級。  
> 羅茲：在本文的設定裡是銀髮三兄弟中的老大。米德加第七區公共學校的高中部一年級。  
> 薩菲羅斯：銀髮三兄弟的監護人。神羅軍的將軍。  
> 克勞德・斯特萊夫：目前與薩菲羅斯、銀髮三兄弟同居中的青年。以米德加作為據點的自僱快遞員。

粉筆敲擊黑板的聲音在安靜的教室裡迴響著，聽在剛結束午飯時間的學生們的耳裡彷如催眠曲。

亞祖一隻手拿著用來寫筆記的自動鉛筆，一隻手托著腮幫子，翠綠的雙眼半瞇著，有點呆滯地注視前方背對著所有人的教師。

啊啊，好困。好無聊……她想著，腦袋因為充實的胃部而有點迷糊。今天的午餐是難得地由日常忙碌的監護人準備的便當，豐富的菜色看著動人奪目，吃下去營養滿滿。亞祖覺得美味極了。只是便當的份量對於她那平常只用福利社的一個麵包來填飽的肚子來說，稍微有點過多。

亞祖無聲地打了一個呵欠，不自覺地回想起今天的早晨，當她如常地在梳洗換衣後走進去廚房的時候，看到監護人頭上縛著長長的馬尾、身上穿著圍裙在準備早餐，她禁不住因為意外而呆了一下。如果她沒有記錯的話，她當時是已經有差不多快兩個月沒有見到過她和她的兄弟們的監護人。她記得之後來到廚房的弟弟卡達裘一看到他們的監護人便露出『這傢伙為什麼會在這裡？』的厭惡表情。

不過她知道弟弟對於監護人的不親切跟監護人長期在外工作沒有任何直接的關係。

「……你看了嗎？昨天的電視節目……」

亞祖那雙靈敏的耳朵撿拾到來自後方的竊竊私語。她悄悄地把視線轉向聲音的來源，看到兩名座位相鄰的女生在靜靜地一起偷笑。

她們在談論昨天晚上的名人訪談節目。亞祖不愛看電視，但是家裡有人喜歡不管觀看不觀看都要讓電視開著，使總是有點安靜得過份的屋子裡充滿一些聲音。因此亞祖知道女同學們在偷偷談論的那個電視節目。她當時坐在客廳裡，手中拿著書，兩眼雖然不在電視屏幕上，但是耳朵自然地接收到電視的聲音，節目的內容便片斷式地儲存到她的腦海裡。

昨晚的節目邀請到的人物是神羅企業的人——或是更準確來說，是神羅企業的軍隊當中的人。

神羅軍的將軍、1st Class 戰士——薩菲羅斯。那是現在這個世界上無人不知、無人不曉的大名人。學校裡，不論男女、師生，只要談及他都會露出十分憧憬的表情。畢竟是終結了與五台的戰爭的男人，加上神羅那推波助瀾的宣傳，薩菲羅斯現在是所有人心目中的『英雄』。而『英雄』的身影理所當然地時常出現在各種的煤體上。像昨天的電視訪談節目就是其中之一。千篇一律的問題、官方式的回答和毫無新意的訪談方式，但是只要是有薩菲羅斯的出現，節目的收視率就一定會高漲。

「咳嗯！」

教師刻意的假咳使女學生們被迫結束她們愉快的悄悄話。但是就在她們迅速地把注意力放回去課本上前，亞祖注意到她們的視線在她的身上有一秒的停留。

亞祖常常被別人說她跟薩菲羅斯長得很像。兩人同樣有長長的銀色頭髮，以及像貓似的翠綠雙眸。亞祖對於這些外人擅自的評價不作出反對，也不厭煩。因為這是事實。很多人總是情不自禁地詢問她跟薩菲羅斯是不是有什麼關係。亞祖總是微微彎起嘴角，以有點冰冷的眼神和聲音曖昧地回答：『這個嘛，你們覺得呢？』把問題丟回去給發問的人，然後強制終結對話。

教師繼續授課。

這時候，有人從外面敲了敲教室的門。

教師停下來，一臉疑惑的向門外的人示意請進。亞祖可以感覺到教室裡所有學生的好奇心一下子躍動起來，原來的無精打采全煙消雲散。她自己也有點感興趣地跟著大家一起看向被拉開的門，他們的班導老師走進來，到講台上跟亞祖他們的教師說了幾句話，然後亞祖便忽然發現兩名教師的視線都落在了她的身上。

不好的預感。

下一刻，她果然便被叫了出去。

「克蕾聖特同學，請你跟我走一走。」班導老師向亞祖說道。

「去哪裡？」亞祖問道。

「校長室。」

教室裡馬上爆發出小小的騷動。

「……我知道了。」

亞祖面無表情地跟隨過去。

* * *

她最近有做過什麼不合常規的事情嗎？

亞祖一邊跟在教師的身後走著，一邊進行思考，但是完全想不出任何頭緒來。

她在學校裡的成績十分的優異，無論是理科、文科或是體育，她都是名列前矛的完美優等生。縱使她日常態度冰冷，獨來獨往，偶然動動唇角也只有惡劣的笑容，教師們對她仍然愛不惜手；而同學們似乎也把她的難以親近認作理所當然，自動地跟她保持著一段自覺高攀不起的遠距離來相處。

沒有人找她的麻煩，那麼她也不找別人的麻煩——除非她的兄弟們想尋找一點樂子。但是他們兄弟三人都在不同的學年級，因此亞祖在學校裡還是挺安份。

「克蕾聖特同學。」走在前方的教師忽然向她搭話，轉過來的臉上不知道為什麼浮現著莫名奇妙的同情。「你不用擔憂，老師們知道這不是你的錯。」

……什麼？

「雖然是一家人，但是你跟你的兄弟們不一樣。」

噢……亞祖頓時明白了，自己為什麼會被召喚去校長室。

是卡達裘？還是羅茲？亞祖確信著她的兄弟一定是做了什麼有趣的事，嘴角自然地彎起來。

「你來了，亞祖。」

卡達裘站在校長室裡，雙手繞在胸前，轉過身來向跟著教師走進來的她說道。羅茲站在他的身邊，有一點無精打采。

「哥哥知道以後又要說教了。」亞祖說道，臉上掛著一抹外人不容易察覺到的壞笑，冷冷地看了他們倆一眼。卡達裘馬上瞪著她，咬牙切齒；羅茲則發出一聲細小的嗚咽，頭垂得更低。

「亞祖・克蕾聖特。」校長發出聲音。「你的兄長也是這次事件的當事人。」

「我不是在指羅茲。」冰似的翠眸轉向坐在辦公桌後面的中年男人，彷彿在蔑視他。

米德加第七區公共學校的校長內心猛地抖了一下，但是他馬上便把自己剛剛一瞬間的恐懼當作是錯覺。「咳……你們應該都已經知道自己為什麼會被召叫到這裡來。」他掃視面前三名沒有回應他的孩子，從右至左：卡達裘、亞祖、羅茲。他們三人因為那獨特的銀色頭髮、翠綠色的貓眼睛和好看得使人自卑的外貌而在米德加第七區公共學校內頗有名氣。特別是排行第二的亞祖，因為她長得跟『英雄』薩菲羅斯最相似，就像是少女版本的神羅軍將軍，連那讓人只敢遠觀而不敢肆意靠近的高冷氣質都如出一徹，甚至有時候更冰冷一點。

不過偶然還是會有不知道是鈍感還是有勇氣的學生膽敢接近亞祖。身為校長的他有幾次在學校裡巡視的時候，看到有男生（有時候是女生）在向亞祖表白，但是結果都只得到對方冷酷無情的拒絕。

亞祖的兩名兄弟，排行第三的是卡達裘，米德加第七區公共學校的小學部五年級；羅茲排行第一，是老大，米德加第七區公共學校的高中部一年級。兩人的個性都跟亞祖有著明顯的差異。卡達裘十分容易焦躁，看來柔韌嬌小的身體裡活像埋了炸藥，稍微被煽動一下就會爆炸，三兄弟當中最讓老師們頭痛。羅茲比較弱氣，容易哭，但是不哭的時候，淨看他那高大的體格和有點嚴肅的臉可能會以為他是混不良的。

「根據我收到的報告……」校長在經過好一會的沈默以後，確定他不會從三名孩子身上得到任何的回答，只好在三雙沒有溫度的翠眸的凝視下有點尷尬地拾起他剛剛拋出去的話題。「羅茲在校外與一群成年男人打鬥，所有人事後被送進醫院，半數重傷，數名命危；而卡達裘則是……在同學們的身上縱火，並且燒毀了體育館。」雖然是已經閱讀過好幾遍的事項，但是唸在口裡還是有一種難以置信的感覺。他眼前的真的是未成年的孩子嗎？該不會其實是惡魔。

「縱火……」原來一言不發的亞祖忽然張開嘴巴，挑了挑眉，把目光轉向站在她旁邊的卡達裘。「你偷了哥哥的Materia嗎？」

「只是借用一下。」卡達裘一副『那又怎樣』的態度。

「哥哥會發怒的。」亞祖涼涼地說，似乎對於自己將會看見弟弟遭受家裡的長輩責罰滿懷期待。

旁聽著的校長不知道自己該不該插話吐槽，重點應該是在於卡達裘險些犯下故意殺人未遂的重罪一事上。而且他剛剛聽到了『Materia』？連一般成年人都未必能夠好好地操控使用的魔法晶石，還是兒童的卡達裘居然會熟用……

卡達裘一臉不高興的再次瞪了亞祖一眼。亞祖毫不動搖，彎起嘴角，繼續調侃他說：「你啊，這樣雖然的確是成功地引起哥哥的注意，但是別忘了生氣的哥哥有多可怕。」

羅茲在她的另一邊再次發出嗚咽，並舉起手抹眼角。卡達裘那原來就不好的臉色變得更糟糕。「哼！那不是正合你意？你可喜歡看哥哥情緒激動的樣子。」他提高聲音說道，像一隻炸毛的小貓。

「對呢，這方面我跟 **那個男人** 是志趣相投。」亞祖毫不否認地露出惡劣的微笑回答道。

校長忽然發現自己在為孩子們口中的那位『哥哥』感到心寒。

「看來你們也不打算否認這兩件事情跟我在報告上閱讀到的描述是完全一模一樣……」他說著，不知道什麼時候喪失了繼續擺出師長的模樣的勇氣，而只是想儘快把該交代的事情都說完。「亞祖・克蕾聖特，這兩件事情雖然都與你沒有關係，但是因為你是他們兩人的家屬，所以我們必須把你也請到這裡來。另外我還需要與你們的監護人見面。」

三名小孩子身上那原來淡定得讓人氣憤的氛圍頓時間終於有一點動搖。

亞祖再次回想起監護人今天早上在家的情景，怎麼那麼剛好的那個人現在就在米德加，而不是在別的地方執行著他的工作。

他們毫不害怕自己會遭受到任何的處分，因為這方面他們的監護人幾乎是肯定會在暗地裡幫助他們擺平。亞祖他們擔憂的是監護人那不能預測的反應，而那使他們有一點點的恐懼。比起『哥哥』那直接和可預視的怒火，監護人那無法被窺視和估算、如同漆黑的無底深淵的心思要更加的可怕。

亞祖默默地把這種情緒隱藏在自己的面無表情之下。卡達裘和羅茲亦同。校長完全沒有注意到他們心裡微妙的變化，拿起三人的學生資料查看監護人一欄。

他的眼珠子險些從自己的眼眶裡滾出來，掉落在辦公桌上。

「欸、等等……真的假的？！」

卡達裘對他的反應朝天翻了一下白眼。

亞祖在偷笑。

而羅茲則只是完全不明白男人在震驚什麼。

* * *

「啊……抱歉，薩菲羅斯突然有緊急的任務，已經坐軍機離開了米德加……」安吉爾一臉不好意思的把手放在了自己的頸後，向今天第二次傻眼的校長簡短地解釋了一下自己和屬下的二級戰士會出現在這兒的原因。

大約兩小時多前，校長緊緊張張、半信半疑地親自撥打了三名孩子的監護人的電話。該通電話在響了大約一分鐘多以後並沒有被接聽。校長覺得那是理所當然的。如果監護人的資料沒有錯，大名鼎鼎的神羅軍將軍才沒有空閒接聽像他這樣渺小的平民的電話。於是校長掛斷了電話，看向了候補聯絡人那一欄。

克勞德・斯特萊夫——這次是他不認識的名字。

電話很快便被接聽，年輕男人的聲音從話筒裡傳出來，平穩而且好聽。校長稍微跟他解釋了一下自己的身分以及這通電話的用意以後，對方沉默了好一會，接著校長聽到對方用力地深呼吸，回答說他知道了，二人的對話就這樣結束。

校長把男人最後的那句話當作是他會過來接面的意思。然而，當他等待到有人來訪的時候，出現的卻是他完全預料不到的人物。

「你們三個做了什麼？」札克斯向三名孩子詢問道，語氣裡充滿好奇。他是跟隨著安吉爾過來的。克勞德致電給他的時候，他剛好在跟新兵進行訓練，沒辦法接聽，因此克勞德便按照自己心目中的合適人物排名去轉撥電話給安吉爾。

「不，我什麼都沒有做。」亞祖澄清。

「哥哥呢？」卡達裘向扎克斯質問，不滿到來的人不是克勞德。

「克勞德出去送貨了。」回答的人是安吉爾。他回想起自己接到對方的連絡的時候，對方那壓得低沉的聲音就像是即將爆發的火山，混雜著PHS被用力捏緊的呻吟。

安吉爾為所有今天碰上克勞德的倒霉怪物默哀。

「你們很閒嗎？」羅茲接著詢問道。

「欸？」安吉爾和札克斯一時間不明白他的意思。

「羅茲的意思是你們為什麼會來。」亞祖以在看笨蛋的態度幫忙解釋。

「哦，那是因為克勞德請我們幫忙！」札克斯單純地回應。

「……所以我才問你們是不是很閒。」羅茲一臉無法理解地皺眉。

「欸！這不算是理由嗎？」札克斯也困惑。

亞祖看不下去。「放棄吧，羅茲，這只軍犬比你還笨。」

安吉爾在他們的旁邊嘆氣。

「那個……要你們在百忙之中特意抽時間出來真的是十分抱歉。」校長小心翼翼地說道。由於學校是坐落於圓盤之上，校內的學生們理所當然地大都是出自於為神羅工作的富有家庭。可是縱使如此，他也從來沒有想過自己會與神羅的上級戰士面對面。

首先，戰士（SOILDER）目前即使說是可以量產，成功的案例並不多，在神羅的軍隊當中還是屬於人數偏少的精銳。

其次，因為年滿14歲就能入伍的低齡門檻，沖著當上戰士的目標而去的極大部分是理所當然地還沒有可能組織家庭的年輕人。若果入伍後順利地獲得當上戰士的資格，並且改造手術幸運地成功，那時候身體也會因為魔晄的影響而終生沒辦法生育。

其三，戰士的退役基本上只有在死亡的時候。

因此，學校裡擁有現役戰士作為家屬的學生可以說是十分的稀少。

不過，這樣說來，這三個銀髮的孩子跟他們的監護人是什麼關係？

聽他們剛才的對話，孩子們的『哥哥』並不是薩菲羅斯。

校長不自覺地開始默默思考起這個自從亞祖他們在學校裡出現以來，所有師生都在琢磨的問題。

「別在意，校長先生。」安吉爾揮了揮手。「我答應過薩菲羅斯，我會幫忙照顧這三個小鬼。」

「我不小。」羅茲低聲抗議。

「我也是！只要是克勞德有需要幫忙的事情，我一定會全力支援！」札克斯舉起手揮舞。「所以，這三個孩子到底做了什麼？」他再次拋出了他最好奇的問題。

校長嘆一口氣。

「……兩位請坐下。」

* * *

安吉爾感覺他的頭在痛。

「卡達裘，把克勞德的Materia交出來。」

「不要。」

安吉爾向卡達裘伸出手，試圖直接從他的身上把鑲嵌著火魔法的手環拿走。

卡達裘轉身便跑。

「卡達裘！那不是小孩子應該持有的東西！」安吉爾追上去，想著對方用魔法所做的惡事，發出怒吼。

亞祖坐在公園的長板凳上一邊冷眼看著二人你追我逐，一邊打開手上由扎克斯請客的漢堡包的包裝紙，咬了一口裡面香味撲鼻的食物。

羅茲坐在她的旁邊，跟她做著一樣的事情。

「加油！安吉爾——嗚哇！小心！」札克斯看著卡達裘朝安吉爾放出猛烈的火焰，驚聲警告。

安吉爾輕易地躲過卡達裘的攻擊。

公園裡的人紛紛四散而逃。

亞祖暗懷著看戲的心情觀賞面前的鬧劇。

卡達裘在用盡全力反抗，但是安吉爾還沒有使出一半的實力。札克斯因此也沒有要上前幫忙的意思。

這場追逐不會持續很久。當安吉爾認真起來，一切便會結束。

而且，從剛剛開始，亞祖便感覺到體內的細胞在蠢蠢欲動，呼應著遠方的什麼，發出細小和尖銳的噪音。

「哥哥來了。」她低聲說，腦袋裡虛空的尖叫跟隨著摩托車由遠漸近的吼叫聲變得愈來愈強烈。

羅茲和卡達裘也有跟她相同的感應。

羅茲放下食物，轉身看向公園的出入口。卡達裘則忽然停止動作。安吉爾趁機一個輕輕的掃腿便使他跌倒在地上，抓住他的衣服後領把他拎起來。

「克勞德！」

札克斯燦爛地笑著向駕駛著黑色摩托車到來的金髮青年熱烈揮手。

亞祖吃掉最後一口漢堡包，把剩下來的包裝紙捏成一個球，拋進兩米外的垃圾桶裡，然後她從長板凳上站起來，拍拍水手服的裙子，面向從停下的摩托車身上跨下來的克勞德。

克勞德脫下臉上的擋風眼鏡，泛著綠光的湛藍色雙眼裡如亞祖所預料的翻滾著怒火。

「哥哥。」亞祖向走近他們的克勞德說道。

一言不發的克勞德看了她一眼，無聲地抬起一隻手，放在她的頭上摸了摸，接著向羅茲投下了一個責備的眼光。羅茲整個人馬上瑟縮起來，可憐兮兮的低下頭。

亞祖的嘴角悄悄地上揚，心裡滿滿的愉悅。

「哥哥……！」卡達裘的呼聲裡泄露著任性和急切的渴求。

克勞德皺著眉頭暗嘆一口氣，走到他和安吉爾的面前，先向安吉爾說：「抱歉，麻煩你們了。」

「沒事沒事！」札克斯跑過來搶在安吉爾的前面說道。「這種小事別放在心上！」

「……你怎麼好像很高興。」

「是嗎？那是因為克勞德很少主動請別人幫忙，所以身為好友，難得地可以為你派上用場，感覺特別的開心！」札克斯滿臉笑容地說道。

克勞德禁不住紅了臉，扭頭別開視線。

「你太誇張了……但是，謝謝。」他小聲說道。

「就說了別客氣！而且新人的訓練真的是累死人——」

「札克斯。」安吉爾刻意壓低的聲音使札克斯馬上慌張地閉嘴。

克勞德微微一笑，但是當他的視線落在一臉不悅的卡達裘身上時，那笑容馬上便消失不見。

「卡達裘。」克勞德沉聲說，向他伸出攤開的右手。

卡達裘咬了咬唇，不甘不願地脫下他裝備著的手環，放到克勞德的手裡。

克勞德瞇起雙眼檢查了一下手環和那上面的Materia，然後慎重地把它收起來。「學校那邊的處罰是什麼？」他向安吉爾和扎克斯詢問道，語氣裡隱藏著一絲的擔憂。有關於羅茲和卡達裘所做的好事，他在趕來的路上已經從扎克斯那裡知道得一清二楚。

「亞祖因為什麼都沒有做，所以沒有任何的處分。」安吉爾回答道。「羅茲和卡達裘則是停學兩週。」

克勞德聽了，眉頭緊皺。

「以我來看，這算是輕罰了。羅茲那邊的受害人好像原來就是來自圍牆市場的混蛋，但是卡達裘那邊，我聽那校長說，孩子們的家長都氣瘋了，嚷著說要把他送到牢裡去。」扎克斯想像了一下兇惡的PTA，雖然理解他們的心情，但是還是禁不住抖了抖。

克勞德感覺到頭痛。安吉爾默默地對他心生同情。

「……札克斯，接下來的兩週，我要讓卡達裘和羅茲到艾莉絲那裡打擾一下。」克勞德幾乎是咬著牙地以沉重的心情說道。

「哦，沒問題！我會跟艾莉絲說一下。」

卡達裘和羅茲馬上表現出強烈的抗拒。

「我不要去那個女人那裡！」卡達裘的語氣裡充滿反感。

「我也是！」羅茲咐和。

連一向只會想要幸災樂禍的亞祖也默默地替她的兄弟們感到一絲的可憐。他們三人對於艾莉絲的厭惡源於細胞的本能。無論對方是多麼的溫柔和善良，在他們的眼中，艾莉絲都是他們的天敵。只要見到她，他們全身的神經就會像被逆撫一樣顫抖和緊繃起來，帶動細胞發出恐懼和憎惡的尖叫。

本能告訴三名孩子，他們需要殺掉這個看起來弱不禁風的女人。然而現實既是沒有人敢動艾莉絲一根汗毛。先不論艾莉絲本身就擁有強大的魔力，她的身邊有神羅的塔克斯、札克斯以及最讓亞祖他們沒辦法對付的克勞德等等在守護著。除了他們的監護人以外，整個米德加裡應該是沒有人能夠傷害到她。而薩菲羅斯目前只要有克勞德在就不會對艾莉絲做任何事。

另外艾莉絲的樂天個性就像是這片大陸上最神秘亦最強大的魔法，亞祖他們常常跟其他的所有人一樣，一不小心就被捲進去她那歡快動人的步伐裡，順從著她的意願行動，手足無措。

「我沒有要詢問你們的意願。」克勞德嚴厲地回應卡達裘和羅茲。「羅茲，帶卡達裘回家。亞祖，你跟我走。」他說罷便轉身走往自己的摩托車。

亞祖看了自己的兩個兄弟一眼。卡達裘那哀怨和恨死她的眼神險些使她失笑，但是她把自己的情緒和臉部表情都控制得很好，就跟日常一樣。翠綠的兩眼裡閃爍著勝利者的歡愉，她微微一笑，向兄弟們說：「那麼，待會兒見，卡達裘、羅茲。」

她跟隨克勞德跨上摩托車，雙手從他的身後抱緊那結實的細腰，讓自己整個人貼上克勞德的背。

「路上別惹事。」克勞德向卡達裘和羅茲拋下警告。「札克斯、安吉爾，你們下次去第七天堂的時候，跟蒂法說，你們當天的帳算到我的頭上。」他說完便帶著安祖駕車離去。

札克斯舉起雙手發出一聲歡呼。「太好了！可以免費喝酒！啊，對了，你們有沒有覺得剛剛亞祖那笑容簡直跟薩菲羅斯一模一樣？」

安吉爾嘆一口氣。

那是跟薩菲羅斯相似的笑容沒錯——那彷如野獸捕獲獵物的可怕笑容。

「我送你們回家。」他拎著氣得發抖的卡達裘向公園的出入口走去。

如果可以的話，他此刻便想灌下蒂法特調的烈酒。

* * *

亞祖當天晚上睡得很好。

可是她沒有熟睡到天亮。安睡的半途，她因為突然察覺到一股熟悉的氣息而醒了過來。她細聽了一下在兩旁隔壁的房間裡的卡達裘和羅茲的動靜，知道二人也同樣地被喚醒，但是他們都只是在被窩裡動了一下便恢復安靜。

亞祖從床上起來，抓起掛在一旁的毛衣披在身上的睡衣上，無聲地走出自己的房間。

一樓的燈光是亮著的。亞祖看了一下二樓走廊上的時鐘，時間是凌晨三點多。

這麼晚啊……她想，繼續放輕著腳步走下樓梯。她的動作完全沒有聲音，但是她知道自己早已經被發現。她走到客廳前，探頭進去看，發現克勞德捲縮在沙發上熟睡著。

正當她準備走過去把他喚醒，一個低沉的聲音便伴隨她認識的壓迫感從她的身後傳來。

「現在應該是小孩子睡覺的時間。」

亞祖轉身，毫不意外地看到換上便裝的薩菲羅斯站在她的面前，雙手捧著一條厚毛毯。

「……歡迎回來。」她說道，抬高著頭直視那雙在俯視著她的翠綠色貓眼。

薩菲羅斯沈默地看了她一下，嘴角微微的揚起。他繞過亞祖走進客廳裡，到了克勞德的身邊，把毛毯裹在他身上。

亞祖這時候看見克勞德的眼瞼抖動，緩慢地張開了一點。矇矓的雙眼從金色的睫毛下面看向薩菲羅斯。「……薩菲……羅斯。」他在半睡半醒中有點含糊地說道，似是要清醒過來。可是薩菲羅斯把一隻手指輕放在他的唇上，然後彎身在他耳邊細聲低語。

「睡吧，我可愛的人偶。」那是省略詠唱、亦沒有使用魔晶石的魔法。

克勞德眼睛裡剛復蘇的一點光采馬上便黯淡下來。他閉上雙眼，再次沈沈的睡去。

薩菲羅斯在克勞德躺著的位置旁邊坐下來，小心地稍微扶起他的上半身，讓他的頭枕在自己的大腿上，修長的手指溫柔地撫摸那金色的軟髮。

「……工作結束了？」亞祖站在原地，雙腳沒辦法移動。她身體裡的細胞在告訴她不能靠近，而催使它們這樣做的是眼前的男人。

他那看來放鬆的姿態在靜靜地警告和提醒著亞祖，這裡是他的領域，而領域內的一切都是屬於他的。

「暫時是結束了。」薩菲羅斯俯視著克勞德，很普通地回答亞祖的問題。「克勞德難得給我發了一條很長的訊息，全是有關於你們在學校所做的事。」他說著，兩眼微微瞇起，但是視線依然固定在克勞德那熟睡著的臉上。

「哥哥對卡達裘他們十分生氣。」亞祖平靜地陳述。

薩菲羅斯抬起頭來，綠色的貓眸看進亞祖那雙與他一模一樣的眼裡。

那裡面流轉的魔晄不知道蘊藏著什麼樣的思緒。

「過來這邊，亞祖。」

男人下達了命令。

亞祖那原來沒辦法動彈的身體一瞬間恢復了自由。可是對方牢牢地把她握在股掌之間的不適感依然殘留在她的意識深處。

她走到薩菲羅斯的面前，兩眼禁不住偷看了克勞德一眼。

「你們仍然在稱呼克勞德【哥哥】嗎？」

「哥哥不喜歡我們叫他【媽媽】。」

薩菲羅斯輕輕一笑。「那的確是沒錯。」

「而且哥哥是男人吧？」身邊的大人們和學校裡的教育都告訴亞祖，只有女人能夠生小孩。

「對，不過要製造孩子不是只有一種直接的方法。」薩菲羅斯的眼裡閃爍過一絲濃烈的厭惡。「那些令人作嘔的科學家總是摸不清禁忌的界線在哪裡。」

亞祖感覺到殺氣，但是那很快便消失不見。

「哥哥希望我們把他喚作【哥哥】，所以我們便那樣做。」

薩菲羅斯頷首。「如果那樣對克勞德來說會讓他比較高興的話……」

對，只要是克勞德喜歡。

只要克勞德是開心的話———

亞祖知道，他們三個人只有那樣才會被面前的男人允許生存。

「別做會讓克勞德難過的事情。」薩菲羅斯吩咐道。

亞祖不知道為什麼覺得這句話聽著極度的諷刺，但是她現在不會違抗薩菲羅斯。

她回答：「是的， ** _父親_** 。」

**Author's Note:**

> 06/16/2020: 變更了標題和修改了部分的句子。  
> 07/25/2020: 修正小BUG。


End file.
